warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Meanderings
Book one of Powers, WarriorcatZ1324's first series. Prologue How long has it been since I left? Ju'tan thought. He spoke the words that told him his time. "Ti'rth ga laft." Three moons. a voice spoke in his head. Ju'tan sighed. The Voice was his only companion, and it was a genderless voice, and dull as a rock. Ju'tan, It is time for training today. Leave me alone. I've done that for too long. Now, where were we? We just learned Ha'rht da ta yesterday. Ha'rht da ta was a Gra'at that grew a flower, but it didn't do anything else, so the three hours of practicing had grown a entire field of flowers. I think you are ready for some Forbidden Gra'ats. I thought Voices weren't allowed to teach them. Then I must be a poorly cast Voice. Is there one to shut you up? I hate being your Voice as much as you do. But we're stuck together. Ju'tan stopped and sat on the ground. Well, let's start then. This is the first Forbidden Gra'at. It kills any plant. Step in front of one and repeat this. ________. Ju'tan stepped in front of a plant and said the Forbidden Gra'at. "________." The plant instantly withered, impressing Ju'tan with the power in the blank Gra'at. Well? I just tought you a Gra'at that even your leader would like to know, and all I get is silence. Thank you. Now there can be a variation on this that will kill any Maj'at or even any Non-Maj'at. Silence flooded Ju'tan's mind. Well? Aren't you going to say anything about it? More silence and then, Does chivalry mean anything to you? No. Just tell me it. Okay, fine you insolent Lea'ma. _________. Thanks. Your'e not welcome. Training is over. No three hour session? If I let you practice it for that long, you will kill the entire forest. Ju'tan smirked in amusement. Even if Voice was dull, it still had a sence of humor. He looked at the forest. It was beautiful, but there was something weird about it. His nose instictively sniffed the air for any suspicious scents. All of the sudden he scented the scent of many cats. The tall grass of a nearby moor rustled and Ju'tan knew there was nowhere to run. Chapter one "Driftstar, we have an intruder!" Heatherflower heard a patrol come in, closely followed by a strange white and gray tom. "He killed Swiftclaw and passed out!" A cat meowed from the head of the patrol. A queen caterwauled from the nursery, hearing the grim news. "How did he kill him? He has no blood or fur on his pelt." The WindClan cat looked at Driftstar with fear in his eyes. "He,... spoke a nothing word, and Swiftclaw fell over." The Clan yowled in surprise and anger, except for Heatherflower. She felt an attraction to this power. All of the sudden he looked at her and his fur stood on end. His green eyes flashed and his ears twitched as if he was dismissing a cat's complaint. He looked away, and she was disappointed instantly. She heard Driftstar address the loner. "You must leave our territory by tomorrow at noon, or you will be killed in the same way Swiftclaw was." "Ha, I doubt it, unless one of you-" He looked at Heatherflower in a challenging way and finished, "- is a Maj'at." He cringed like some cat yelled at him. "You are not in your right mind cat!" Driftstar scowled. "Leave us now." The tom pulled away from the cats surrounding him and left the WindClan camp. Heatherflower remembered his scent. She made a decision. She would follow him tonight. Chapter Two Ju'tan's mind throbbed with Voice's screams. WHY DID YOU DO ''THAT?!?!'' YOU COULD'VE JUST WENT WITH THEM INSTEAD!!! Do you need to fill my mind with your screams everytime I do something wrong? DON'T I?!?! YOU STUPID IDIOT!! YOU KILLED A NON-MAJ'AT!!! Ju'tan sighed, growing sick of Voice's, well, voice. CAN'T YOU EXERSISE SOME KIND OF CONTROL?!?! NOW WE CAN'T EVEN PASS THROUGH THEIR TERRITORY WITHOUT THE THREAT OF BEING KILLED! Great Rth'cha!* Can't you be quiet? WELL, I CAN! BUT NOT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU... Can't I find somewhere to sleep? It's past Sol'ths!** Voice was quiet. Please? I'm getting tired. Fine. Make your den, I won't bother you. Until morning, that is. Ju'tan sighed in relief. He sniffed around until he had found a decent bush that had a strong scent and scraped a hole in the earth. He curled up under the bush, grateful for a place to sleep. The last thing he saw was the unfamiliar territory before him, and his eyes slowly closed shut, the darkness of sleep overcoming him. *''Rth'cha is the deity of the Maj'at's.'' **''Sol followed by a 'ths refers to the time of day when the sun is low in the sky. 'thr means the sun rise or 'thm means the sun is in the middle of the sky.'' Chapter Three Ju'tan looked around the thick, dense forest, making sure to say off, what he had dubbed, the Wyid'grth's territory. He had reached into the minds of the non-Maj'atj of the other Fa'grths, and he had found the names of them deep in the forests of their minds. He had dubbed the other "clans" as follows: Xundr'grth, Rivr'grth, and Chaidow'grth. A bush rustled as Ju'tan walked by, and he froze. "Eyoanohir." He muttered, and he suddenly saw what the creature that was to become his meal was seeing. He took control of it, sniffing for his own scent. As soon as he found it, he made it move towards him, the creature obviously struggling against the gra'at Ju'tan had put it under. In his other vison, he saw the creature emerge. A vole, he thought happily. Taking control of his own body again, he killed the vole with the nothing gra'at, then started to eat it there. Couldn't you have killed it the old-fashioned way? Voice asked. I wouldn't be much of a Maj'at if I did that, now would I? Ju'tan replied. Ye wolnd bi ai maj'at iyf... Stop speaking in the old language. Why? We aren't much of one when we use this language! This language is modeled after the old one, you know. Whatever. Ju'tan licked his lips as he finished off the vole. I'm going back and resting. I would like for you to be quiet now. Okay, you lazy... Ju'tan blocked out Voice's crude word and laid down, grateful for the silence. But it wasn't to last long. Chapter Four Heatherflower looked around, completely befuddled at the confusing scent path. This had happened the previous night, and she hadn't been able to find the mysterious tom. She now wondered around the neutral territory next to highstones, and thought with disappointment that he had actually left. Dear Starclan, help me find this tom! He looked at me like I was special. I need this. Guided by some unnatural force, she looked at the forest near highstones. She gasped as she realized it was the perfect place for a loner like him to live! She padded towards the dense forest, hoping to find him there. ..................................................... She padded through the forest, trying to scent him out, but to no avail. She was so focused on trying to scent the tom that she tripped over a piece of prey that had been eaten quickly. "Mousedung!" She cursed, brushing the bones away in disgust. But then she took a second glance at the bloody carcass. This must be where he is! She sniffed the carcass, and it still reeked of his scent. He just killed this a couple hours ago! She followed the scent trail, and froze as she saw the tom right there, in front of her, with his eyes wide open in surprise. "Welcome, Maj'at. Am I still in your Fa'grth's territory?" End Book One Meanderings --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 00:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Powers Series Category:WarriorcatZ1324's Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions